


天鹅绒幻想

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 托尼关于彼得的不洁幻想。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	天鹅绒幻想

让彼得在这里避雨是个错误，让星期五在衣柜里为他挑选一件衣服是个错误，让男孩在工作间里自由走动更是个错误，但归根结底，错就错在托尼召集了一个对他有着痴迷崇拜的青少年加入复仇者。  
托尼的衬衫穿在男孩身上像静止时的帆，就算特意扣上了最顶端的纽扣，宽大的领口依旧无法遮住他细长的锁骨；男孩的下半身空荡荡的，因为他细瘦的腰绑不住任何一条属于托尼的下装，他的双腿在迈动时显露出优美的肌肉线条；托尼阻止自己去想男孩缺少的另一样衣物，即便他能从薄软的衬衫底部依稀分辨男孩的形状。  
彼得的脚跟以一种轻盈的姿态着地，仿佛是献给冰冷地板的轻柔的吻，但很快又从脚尖处轻巧地抽离。  
他的指尖会被冻僵吗？托尼决定明天就将这里的地板全部铺上天鹅绒。  
“为什么不穿着战衣来？”  
“我怕会淋湿。”  
“它是防水的，我跟你说过。”  
男孩红着脸朝他做了个鬼脸，伸手挠了挠濡湿的发，托尼发誓他看见了衬衫底下青涩却淫靡的风景。

彼得到底有多信任他，才敢以这种姿态在一个正值壮年的男人面前乱晃？

托尼口干舌燥，可男孩还在跟他讨论国际单位制的使用规则并不严谨。  
去他的单位制，托尼想。他为什么不能将错就错，用言语以外的方式让话多的男孩闭嘴呢？反正他的工作台上永远不缺位置供他做些别开生面的事。  
但那是彼得。  
他几乎跌坐在椅子上，开始随手翻动被男孩丢在一边的物理作业。光滑的纸张擦过他的指腹，瞬间被赋予了新的含义：他仿佛在摩挲男孩瓷白的皮肤，同时以一种原始的方式窥探他的思想。  
他的男孩会为了他而完全打开自己吗？

彼得突然安静了，因为他发现托尼正盯着他看。  
他不再看男人的眼，笨拙地用手挡住下摆，企图转过身去。可他不小心撞倒了什么，只能手忙脚乱地俯身去捡。  
他稍稍张开双腿以保持平衡。衬衫随着脊骨的形状起伏，最后滑入男孩臀部的凹缝中。

托尼希望彼得正躺于血红的床褥里，在他的身下蠕动腰肢。  
拿开手。  
男孩会咬着唇试图将脸埋进枕头，可迷离的红仍会攀上他的耳背和侧脸，迅速蔓延至他的全身。  
把腿张开。  
叛逆的男孩唯有在这时唯命是从。他会缓缓抬起臀部，以惊人的柔韧性折叠腿关节，将秘密入口展露无遗。他会调侃蜘蛛侠敢于在纽约市民的头顶无数遍地重复这个动作，到了他面前却像个刚刚出道的蹩脚英雄。  
他不会替男孩褪下那件纯白的羽衣，他将如水边的倾慕者，俯身在那雪白的腿内留下齿痕。细碎的血珠因男孩的微颤而滑落，还未抵达床褥便化为乌有，他知道只要再过数秒，就连他给的伤痕也会消失不见。  
但他有足够多的时间一遍遍地刻上去。他会沿着男孩的腹股沟到腹部，一路向上，绕过粉红的茱萸，吻住他不明显的喉结，直到永不磨灭的标记刻满男孩的记忆，直到男孩哭着求他进入。  
你们的罪虽像朱红，必变成雪白*。

他的男孩有如振翅的天鹅，臂膀在每一次冲撞中伸展出矫健的曲线。他并不瘦弱，不是托尼手里易碎的蝴蝶，只要彼得愿意，他能轻易到达托尼无法触及的高空。可这次托尼决意将男孩禁锢在自己的怀内，摘下无意义的太阳和月亮，遣散单调的清晨与黄昏，他要这一隅空间里日日夜夜溢满男孩的喘息和呻吟，让他的眼睛里从此只有他的倒影。  
疾风是他自私的挽留，同时也是慷慨的馈赠，无论哪一种都趋于狂暴。他在一瞬间将男孩撕裂，又在下一秒还他空虚的自由。男孩的嘴巴只发得出哀求与渴望，但仍用尽全力紧拥着他，仿佛要将一切揉进彼此的血肉。  
男孩最终会降落在蔚蓝的海，可托尼不打算让他轻易获得安宁，他要搅动水底的暗涌，在男孩体内唤醒痛觉和极乐，直至波浪在他身下被拍打成淫秽的乳白，沿着他纯白的羽衣滴落，看情欲的泪水染污那双无邪的眼睛。  
他的天鹅弯曲脖颈，嘶哑的喉咙里呜咽着濒死的哀歌。他握住男孩颤抖的腰肢，挺身在最深处刻下最后的暗号。

“斯塔克先生，有什么出错了吗？”男孩高昂的音调几乎要击垮托尼最后的理智，他发现那本可怜的书已经被他捏皱。  
一切都是错的。  
彼得离他很近，他几乎能感觉到因他的睫毛扑扇而引起的风；松垮垮的衬衫垂在男孩的胸前，他能看到他淡粉色的双乳和胸腹处匀称的肌肉。  
他突然意识到自己才是这个房间里最大的错误。  
托尼快速地站起来，往门外走去，试图忽略身体某处的胀痛。  
“我有一个会议要开。”  
关上那扇门时，他听见身后微弱的叹气声，很像从梦里飘来的天鹅之歌。  
他宁愿将他的天鹅永远抛弃在没有他的湖心。  
落荒而逃。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *据说出自《以赛亚书》1:18。


End file.
